implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frigid World Map Game
Scenario information In a world that faced extensive nuclear development, war and hyper-destruction in 1962. The human survivors live in a cold hell produced by an atmospheric overcast and formation of an ice sheet. Meanwhile, a few other species survive (basically Mediterranean, temperate, boral, tundra, tiger, steppe, alpine and polar types only), with most animals and plants living near the humans. There is tundra in Korea and pine trees in Madrid and so on due to the big freeze. Other than the oceans, large bodies of water are rare, although they are also present under most of the ice. Humanity re-emerged as clans after 10 years which became tribes after 50 years. The first city states formed after 100 years, city states merged after 200 years and small nations finally formed after 800 years! 2,500 years have passed and the world is reborn. There is now pine trees in Korea and temperate in Madrid and so on due to the thawing ice age. The climaticly best nations are living around the warmer equator and/or tropics The goal is to be the most successful nationas well as to try restore the Earth to it's former glory. Rules *Be respectfull. *No sockpuppets. *Technology is around the World War I period by this time. *Most nations live in region what would be OTL's Colombia, Venezuela, Mexico, Brazil, Central America, Southern United States, Africa, the Arabian Peninsula, India, Indochina, Southern China, Oceania, Fiji, Samoa, Greece and part of the ice around it. *Sea levels have dropped a bit. *There is nothing at the poles but ice. *Be plausible. *All major mountains are ice-capped, except for K2 and Everest, who just peep above it by about 2,000ft. *Occasionally, roughly every 20 years or so, a 5 pixel area of ice will thaw and collapse into the ocean around the Faeroe Islands, New Zealand, Quebec, Japan, South Georgia the Kugalan Islands and the Falklands; including everything on top of it. A 2 pixel flood event will also occur around Borneo, PNG, Alaska, Japan, France, Patagonia, Mozambique and Madagascar at the same time. *Rain is uncommon in most parts of the world, so water is produced mostly from molten ice and the lakes and seas it forms. *A common world goal is cause a minor global warming event and thus to both to uncover all the oceans and free up new lands. *No nukes for 50 years. *We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). *Edit the game Frigid Worldin Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. *Turns will go by whole years. *A new turn starts at 20:00 GMT everyday. *The game end when we reach present day technology. Technological development is at a normal pace. The start year is 2514 Frigid era (FE) end year is 2614 FE. *Use the war algorithm and the National power rankings (Frigid World Map Game). Referees Whipsnade (talk) 21:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Mapmakers Whipsnade (talk) 21:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Map List of nations 'Oceania' *Tahiti *Hawaii-East Samoa *Micronisia-Guam *Fiji *New Caledonia-Vanuatu *P.N.G. *Tonga- West Samoa *New Zealand *Australia 'North America' *Alyeska-Nunavut *Anchorage-Yukon *Newfoundland *Deseret *Colorado-Kansas *Missouri *Cascadia *Alberta *Arizona *Hyper-California *Remnant U.S.A. *The Confedracy *Creater Cuba *Nashville-Jackson *Sheridan-Rapid City *Mexico 'Central America' *Cari'com' *Greater Cuba *Central America *Chiappas-Yucatan 'South America' *Colombia *Venezuela *Ecuador *Peru *Bolivia *Paraguay *Chile *Riohacha La Guajira. *Argentina *South Brazil *West Brazil *North Brazil *Amazonas 'Western Europe' #Portugal #North Spain #South Spain #France #Frisia #Denmark #British Isles #BENILUX #West Germany #Greece #Venice-Frullia #Italy 'Eastern Europe' #Greater Serbia #Macedonia #East Germany #Croatia-Slovinia #Monti Negro-Dalmatia #Czechia #Slovakia #Poland #Hungary #Romania #Bulgaria #Albania Category:ASB 'Middle East' #Turkey #Kurdistan #Iran #Iraq #Kuwait #UAE #Saudi Arabia #Port Aden #N. Yemen #S. Yemen #Oman #Jordan #Palestine #Israel #Lebanon 'North Africa' #Mauritania #Azawad #Morocco #Algeria #Tunisia #Libya #Cyreniaca #Egypt #Darfur #Tebisi #Guinea-Cape Verde #Gambia #Mali-Senegal #Chad #South Sudan #Haussaland 'Sub-Saharan Africa' #Ghana #Ivory coast #Yorubaland #Biafra #Cameroon #Equatorial Guinea #CAR #Uganda-Ituri #Rwanda-Kivu #DRC #Congo-Brazzaville #Gabon #Burundi 14:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) #Kenya #Tanzania #Mozambique #LesothoThe River Nile-2 (talk) 15:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) #Swaziland #S. Africa-Rhodesia #Zululand #Bushmanland #Katanga #Zambia-Malawi #Angola #Zimbabwe-Botswana 'Horn of Africa' #Juba #Somalia #Somaliland #Ethiopia #Djibouti #Eritrea 'Indian Ocean' #Mayotte-Reunion #Madagascar #Maritiouse and Seychelles 'South Asia' #India #Pakistan #Wazeriatan #Herat #Pestunistan #Mazal-al-Sherif #Punjab #Orrisa #Mysor #Rajistan #Hydrabad #Assam-Tripur #Shi Lanka #Maldives #Badwalipur #Guajurat #Tamil Nadu 'East Asia' #Japan #Korea #North China #South China #Taiwan #Mongolia 'Former USSR' #Crimea-Tunduria #Ryzan-Belgorad #Belarus #Prymorsky-Amur #Voronezh-Uralsk #The Kuban #Nizhnyaya Tunguska #Abkhazia-Balkaria #Armenia #Azerbaijan #Georgia #Ukraine #Kazakhstan #Turkmenistan #Uzbekistan #Central Siberia #Donetsk 'S.E. Asia' #Cambodia #Vietnam #Laos #Burma #Thailand #Malaysia #Philippines-Palau #Indonesia #Karyn-Mon Game play Category:Map Games Category:Fridgid World Map Game Category:ASB Category:Zozo